


Unconscious of Intentional Error

by ImmortalJelly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, M/M, QPQVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalJelly/pseuds/ImmortalJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Washington's presidential victory the cracks are starting to show. Alex is summoned to his office and is sure it's not good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious of Intentional Error

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> Set in the Quid Pro Quo universe created by the wonderful rillrill 
> 
> Washington has won the presidency and is about three years into his first term.

Washington’s office was silent as Alex walked in, ushered through by the secret service men who hovered perpetually just outside the door. He vaguely remembered trying to make the acquaintance of some of them back in the beginning. He could never resist chattering away and it had made George smile to watch his easy charm hit the impenetrable brick wall of the security enforcement. Alex idly wonders if these are even the same guys; it feels like a lifetime since then and they’re practically faceless now, part of the furniture, part of the office, part of his life. Well, part of George’s life. Lately Alex hadn’t been seeing so much of them.

In fact, he worked out on the journey here -between being called in and arriving- this is the first time in a fortnight he was to have a meeting with the president without a specific work item on the agenda. The first time in a fortnight they could see each other one-on-one outside of snatched moments, orders to do this or that job, briefs and debriefs. The first time they could have so much as a conversation, a moment’s peace.

Alex was dreading it.

 

***

The call had been brief.  

“Alexander, can you please come and see me in my office as soon as possible. I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

 It was well after 10pm and too sudden and too formal. There was a pause at the end where there should have been something more.

“Yes sir, of course. I’ll be there right away.”

Another pause.

***

 

They’re being _careful_. It’s a thought Alex has had a lot over the years, about being _careful._ He tries to think of anything in world he would less like to be at this point than _careful._ He can’t even think it now without a sleazy, sneering voice in his head. He has lost so much to that word.

And there, in front of him, George Washington. President of the United States of America. His George, his commander, love of his godforsaken life. He looks so fucking tired.

Alex stands still by the door which the security men have closed. He does not walk over to where The President is sitting. He does not rest in hand on the other man’s arm, or back or leg. Doesn’t lay a gentle kiss on the top of his head, smile, call him sweets, tell how much he loves him. Doesn’t scream it from the rooftops so that any secret service or political enemy or sleazy journo can hear.

( _Careful._ Another pang of irritation.)

No. He stands upright, practically to attention. Head up, hands behind his back, the consummate professional. If this is going down tonight, he wants to go with his dignity.

“Sir, you asked to see me?”

 

Washington is slouched a little at his desk. His head looks heavy. In fact, everything does, Alex can practically see the weight on his shoulders and Alex realises, not for the first time, how much older he looks, how much the last three years have taken its toll on him. As their eyes meet Alex can feel some of that weight in the intensity of the man’s gaze. He has eye bags now to rival Alex’s own and Alex would be happy to help, normally, he would. He would take that weight and that pressure off George, if only for a moment, anything to help him out but it’s not right now, it’s stifling. The props he had put up inside himself just to get him here are bending under the force of Washington’s gaze.

 

 “Alexander.” Heavy. “Sorry to call you here so late, I know you’re busy at the moment.”

“That’s quite alright sir, we’ve all been busy.”

But it’s not alright. The words are mechanical, something he would say to a practical stranger, a _boss_.

He can see them, on opposite sides of the large office, as separate islands. One talking, and then the other, technically in conversation but, it seems, only by formality, not really seeing or hearing the other. Each, self-contained.

“Alex, I called you here because I want to speak openly, face to face.” His eyes flicker to the door as he says it. The door which has been under constant watchful guard since George first set foot in this office.

_Careful_ Alex’s brain offered up again. He tried not to make a face.

George must have noticed, it seemed to lift him out of his reverie and he gave a forced half smile.

“It’s not like you to be so quiet, Alex.”

He should say something back to that, he knows he should but what’s the point? He just wants to get this over with, no stalling. And even though he tried to mentally prepare he’s not sure he can trust himself to talk. His throat is too tight.

And so the silence stretched on. One beat, two, three. Alex wanted to fucking scream just to have something to do. He wanted to storm out and just leave, go… fucking somewhere, be anywhere else but here right now.

Washington seems have realised he isn’t getting a response ( _finally_ ) and draws in a breath.

“I called you here because I have reached a decision. I know things have been difficult for the both of us lately.”

_Trust the old man to have written a speech._

He was ignoring the pain in his stomach

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Also ignoring the prickling in his eyes. The way that his skin doesn’t seem to be fitting right, the way his hands are grasping onto each other behind his back.

“I know this isn’t what we wanted… This hasn’t been fair on you. You’re in the prime of your life, you shouldn’t be fitting your life around my schedule, keeping secrets. I thought that I could have this, have all of it… it turned out to be so much more than I was expecting…”

For a man normally so conservative with his words, he really seemed to be drawing this out. Alex was sure he heard his voice falter there at the end. Every sentence was punctuated by what felt like a stab in his chest and yes, his heart was breaking, but there was anger there too, rising.

“I haven’t taken this decision lightly, Alex. It’s important for both of us. I love you too much to carry on like this.”

And that was it.

“Look.”

Alex’s jaw back in full working order.

“Just say it. Okay? I get it, you can’t do all this anymore, it’s too much, there’s not enough time and too many secrets and whatever, you’re done with it, fine, I honestly, seriously get it but if you’re going to break up with me can you at least just say the fucking words?” His voice was thick, there was snot in his nose, he had always been an ugly crier, but what was the difference.

“Alex…” He pretended it didn’t hurt to hear George say his name so softly.

“Don’t bring out all this stuff about it being what’s best for me and all in my interest okay? Don’t act like you have to make that decision for me.”

George had stood up from his chair now and was standing, slowly walking towards Alex, islands converging.

“Alex.” Firmer, but Alex was on a roll.

“I know you get off on treating me like I need protecting but in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve been looking after myself my entire life and a few years shacked up with you hasn’t changed that.”

George was stood in front of him now but not touching. Alex saw his eyes flicker towards the door again. He knew he had been shouting but honestly, fuck whatever the secret service men think. He tried to steady his breathing as George looked into his eyes. He looked taken aback by the outburst, as if he had expected Alex to talk this gladly

“Alexander.” Voice still firm but with an edge of something else. “I called you here because I have decided to step down as president.”

He took Alex’s hands and Alex was too gobsmacked to do anything but let him. It took a few seconds of him standing, limp, silent, before his face cracked and he fell forwards into George’s chest, the tension and frustration of the last few minutes, the last few _weeks_ leaving him in messy heaving sobs. George wound his arms around Alex, rubbed a thumb gently over Alex’s shoulder, kissed the top of his head. They stood there, entwined, rocking slightly back and forth, for a few minutes. Until Alex’s breathing evened out. He pulled his head up from George’s (now damp) jacket and looked up into his eyes, trying to figure out how to say “I’m an idiot” and “I’m sorry” and “I love you” all at the same time. He settled for a kiss instead.

George lowered himself into a chair and pulled Alex up into his lap, cradling him. Alex felt so small, being held like a child almost, his eyes sore from tears, but he breathed in and smelled George, felt George’s arms holding him steady. The world resettled. He rested his head on George’s shoulder.

“You can’t give all this up just for me.”

“It’s not just you, Alex. It’s for me too.”

“You worked so hard for this.”

George smirked. “As I recall, _we_ worked so hard, and you’re the one who got the bruises to prove it.” That made Alex snort, a well needed catharsis, and George kissed him again on the lips, the sighed

“It turned out to be more than I thought it would.” George sounded a little wistful as he gazed around the office. “Don’t get me wrong, I knew it wold be hard work but… It’s taken more of my life than I am willing to give.”

“So now what?” His voice was small He realised just how tired he felt.

“Well, I’ll see out the end of my term, I’m afraid we’ve got another year left, but after that, who knows. I think I’m done with politics. All I’ve been thinking about while I’m cooped up in this office is some nice house in the country. I guess I’ll set myself up with enough business to keep myself occupied some of the time, keep the money coming in. I’m sure between myself and Martha we’ve got enough contacts to sure that up. I’ll live my life. No more worrying about politics and journalists and keeping up my image.”

It felt like a wonderful story to Alex as his eyes slid closed to George’s shoulder, a beautiful dream just missing one thing.

“And of course I’d love it if you would join me, Alex.” That woke him up a little. He lifted his head. Had to make sure he was right this time, after the scene he had just made.

“Like, properly living together?”

“Well of course you can keep the apartment in the city, I’m sure you’ll be back and forth working, but, yes. I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

Alex shifted, moved his legs so he was straddling Georges lap, wound his arms round the older man’s neck and kissed him tenderly.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Of course.” He kissed again, harder then drew back and grinned. “So one more year left?”

George nodded.

“Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far! I haven't written anything at all for ages but apparently this is the ship to bring it out of me. I have also never posted to AO3 before so criticism is much appreciated but... please be gentle.


End file.
